Volume 3, Chapter 2
Volume 3, Chapter 2 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary At school, Tsumugi notices that Mio appears very restless. It turns out that Mio feels uneasy because she has the feeling that somebody is watching her in secret the whole time. Yui explains that this is because of Mio being so cute, and starts staring at her alongside Mugi. (Of course, this doesn't help solve her problem.) Suddenly, Ritsu notices a dark presence behind her. The menacing shade turns out to be Sawako Yamanaka, who had no ill intentions at all; however, Mio was still fiercely scared. Sawako listens to Mio's story and notes that the students stare at her as well the whole time, to which Ritsu counters that Sawako only looks good on the outside. Ritsu then asks Sawako if she might be the culprit, to which Sawako responds that she would not just watch Mio which meets broad approval, leading Mio to leave the Light Music Club since she can't rely on the members at all. She visits the student council where she meets her friend Nodoka. After explaining her problem, Nodoka begins to think about it, which relieves Mio that much that she starts crying. Suddenly, another girl which is addressed by Nodoka as "senpai" appears. Mio asks Nodoka about her, so Nodoka introduces her as the president of the student council, Megumi Sokabe. The president corrects that she is the former president as she is about to graduate and welcomes Mio by name while lamenting that the Light Music Club members don't know her to which Mio apologizes. After Megumi is informed about a possible stalker, she quickly orders Nodoka to tell the school about it. Mio tries to play the issue down but Megumi assures that the problem will be solved for sure, relieving Mio. Nodoka then prepares some tea, although Megumi notes that it is not of the same quality than the one the Light Music Club drinks all the time. Nodoka wonders about who might stalk Mio, to which Megumi proposes that it might be somebody from Mio's fanclub. Mio notices that Megumi sure knows a lot about her, which leads Nodoka to notice it as well. Megumi, a bit restive now, gives cloudy answers and prepares to leave. While doing so, she drops a card which Nodoka picks up. The card turns out to be a membership certificate of the "Mio Akiyama Fan Club". Megumi grabs it and states that she picked it up earlier, but Nodoka mentions that Megumi's name was written on it. Mio tries to defuse the situation by humorously blaming Megumi to be her stalker in a Manzai-style. However, much to her shock, the unserious incrimination turns out to be true. Megumi justifies her actions with her fear of not being able to see Mio anymore once she graduates. Although Mio is pretty embarrassed by this comment, she is able to calm Megumi down. After Nodoka took a closer look on the membership card, it is revealed that Megumi is also the fan club's founder. Back at the Light Music Club room, Mio tells the others about what has happened. Ritsu instantly heads towards the student council to blackmail Megumi, but is stopped by Mio. Mio stops and begins to ponder over the problem and becomes absorbed in her thoughts, so Mugi asks her what she is thinking about. Mio states that she regrets that she can't help Megumi at all which is fiercely doubted by Yui who states that there is indeed something Mio can do for her. A bit later, Nodoka and Megumi visit the school's gym since the Light Music Club invited them to do so. Megumi fears that the club wants to settle old scores with her, but the club actually prepared a concert just for her. After congratulating her on her graduation, they start playing Fuwa Fuwa Time. After the performance ended, Megumi needs a few moments to regain her focus again. At first, she scolds them for using the gym without permission but after carrying out her official stance, she begs Mio for an autograph. Afterwards, Yui asks Nodoka about the next president of the student council, to which Nodoka answers that she will take this position, amazing Yui. While Ritsu tries to bribe Nodoka with cake again, Megumi passes the role of the president of the "Mio Akiyama Fan Club" on to her, something that greatly displeases Nodoka. Gallery K-ON! Volume 3 Chapter 2 Bonus 1.png|An additional scribble which was used as a bonus, showing Sawako asking Nodoka for a raise. K-ON! Volume 3 Chapter 2 Bonus 2.png|A second additional scribble, showing the school's disguised headmaster Yoji Okiyama asking Nodoka to get more time in the spotlight, leading her to ask him who he might be. Category:Manga Chapters